Research among Latino families, particularly Mexican-origin families, has documented the critical role cultural values play in influencing family relationships and parenting. However, this work has primarily focused on mothers. The proposed project design involves testing an adapted family stress model by recruiting 80 Mexican-origin fathers to participate in in-depth interviews that include surveys on cultural values (familismo, machismo and respeto), father involvement (engagement, accessibility and responsibility), cooperative co-parenting, romantic relationship socioemotional support, sociocultural contextual stressors (discrimination, social isolation, economic pressure, English competency pressures), and depressive symptomatology. The proposed study will contribute to research in two important ways by: 1) identifying specific cultural factors buffering Mexican-origin fathers' psychological health from the influence of sociocultural contextual stressors and 2) examining the role of cultural factors in moderating the influence of Mexican-origin fathers' psychological distress on fathers' parenting and marital relationships. Examining culturally specific risks and strengths for family process pathways will pinpoint key information to inform future intervention work aimed at strengthening healthy marriage and responsible fatherhood among Mexican-origin families. Sample: 80 biological fathers self-identified as of Mexican-origin with 3 to 6 year old children and who are married and/or cohabiting with the child's mother. Measures: Sociocultural Contextual Stressors ? Economic Pressure ? English Competency Pressures ? Discrimination Psychological Distress ? Fathers' Depressive Symptoms Family Processes ? Fathers' Parenting ? Coparenting Cooperation ? Relationship Quality Cultural Values ? Caballerismo ? Familismo beliefs